Nevan Dove
Nevan Dove is a music artist who specializes in soundtracks of mostly cinematic/ambient types. He is currently working on his project UNREMARKABLE. Career His music carrier is strictly independent, and he accepts varieties of music commissions from other artists and YouTube producers to support his future projects. He has been working on music and sound design pretty much as long as he’s been able to operate music software, however, he used to never publish his tracks online. Instead, he would show his tracks to close friends and family, for every time he made a track, he always felt that somebody else would have already done it a billion times better. One of the biggest things to change in his life was getting involved with Glitchtale. The story is; he met Camila through YouTube after publishing multiple fan soundtracks, starting with his very first one, "Facade of the Soul". It was the first fully-developed track he decided to publish online, and it started to gain a fair amount of traction within the Glitchtale Community, and as a result, he got lots of positive feedback. From that point on, he began publishing fan soundtracks for Glitchtale as often as he was inspired to compose them. On one particular day, Camila reached out to Nevan, requesting to use his track “My Last Charade” in the episode "My Promise". Shortly after, Camila added Nevan on Discord and they have been discussing Glitchtale ever since. Camila’s expressed intentions of wanting to use Nevan's soundtracks as much as possible, so she began requesting him to make music to be included in the official soundtrack. Every time he creates a new piece, Camila gives him a scene description including an emotion that needs to be conveyed, and he composes it to match (making adjustments as per Camila’s request). He intends to work on Glitchtale as much as he can leading in the future, so long as Camila is happy with the tracks he produces. Achievements * One of his fanmade tracks, "My Last Charade" got him known in the Glitchtale Community and led to him start making tracks for Glitchtale. * So far, he has gained over 7,500 subscribers on his YouTube channel. Trivia * Nevan has been a fan of Glitchtale ever since Yet Darker was released. From that time on, he has been heavily invested in the series, developing his own fan theories and soundtracks. * He met Camila after publishing a fan soundtrack of his called "My Last Charade", which is a really popular track in the Glitchtale Community, as mentioned before. * Undertale was quite inspiring to him, being one of the first games to provoke actual tears in his eyes. He thinks it's one of the most emotionally resonant titles he had ever gone through and finished. His favorite aspect about Undertale was the positive side of the Community, being the fan art and animation projects. He thinks Glitchtale is a microcosm of the said positive side. * His favorite character in Glitchtale is Papyrus. He states that this is because of his immense amount of character growth throughout the series. His favorite character in Undertale actually happens to be Sans. * Camila has requested he develop leitmotifs for characters contained within Glitchtale’s upcoming prequel. * As mentioned before, he also makes other fan soundtracks, remixes and commissioned music. * Nevan is the writer and director of UNMARKABLE. * Nevan's favorite color is blue. * To compose his tracks, Nevan uses Ableton Live 10 and Adobe Audition. External links * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnW6L-hPwzLsSL1KWkqSVpw * Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/nevan-dove * Discord: https://discord.gg/7xWuWcq * Email: nercenesdove@gmail.com Navigation tr:Nevan Dove ru:Nevan Dove Category:Noteworthy Category:Content